Charles Beefcake
In-game knowledge *Born in the very beginning of 18th century in a small mining village on border of France and Germany where his parents had 4 coal mines. He has english origins, where his name probably came from. * After series of accidents and disappearances in one of mines and its termination, all of his family was killed under suspicious terms. * After that Charles went on a journey around Europe in search of paranormal, because of strange details in his parents deaths. His persistence paid off eventually when his future sire revealed himself to Charles and took him in. * He was embraced in Paris by Jean Cingel {Sinžel}. * Although they are separated most of the time, Charles and Jean are very close and meet when in same city at same time. * Secretly he wishes revenge for his parents brutal deaths. * Very schooled, likes to read and learn and to discover new things, knowledge and skills. * In one period of his immortal life he sailed with pirates, as boat cook during day and as warrior in attacks during night, because of great precision with guns and skilled use of explosives. * Lover of science, art and adrenaline. * He spends time working and exploring secrets of chemistry and electricity; doing fire shows and practicing other circus arts, writing poetry and songs for his ally band (the Bloodsuckers) and flying small airplanes. * During his phase of circus show following and performing, he met his love Celestiel Lestat with whom he has very open and liberal relationship, but full of high, fairytale, romantic love. While separated, they stay in touch through letters. The Harpy Rumors *How did kindred this new to Camarilla become so loved and appreciated so fast? He is even seen in many cozy conversations with miss Fe . Real deal or just an act? * Does he really want to become Primogen? If that is true, he is crazy brave or just crazy! His mellow and idealistic approach to his fellow clan members is, perhaps, romantic but is it the right way? There are a couple of dissenting voices all ready. And how much more mistakes can Toreador afford? They do walk on tight ice. If they fall through I wonder who will be the one that gets drowned? * When Seneschal of a different domain has to give you a reprimand, you know you messed up! Seriously? Fire show? What, you think he didn't understand it? Oh, Toreadors and their concepts... Fire was locking the Beast and putting it in the prison and escapism was freeing it? What? You say he is suggesting to let the Beast be free? That is a heresy! Seneschal of Budapest said something like that, too? Well are you a Seneschal? Or elder? Shut up and nod your head and better hope no one has heard you speaking such non-sense! * Who would have guessed? This kindred isn't all form, he has some substance! Joining in the fight against Metatron! That is the way a real primogen should act! But is it too little and to late? Or will he have another chance and enough audacity to try and become a Primogen again?